stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Archer
|rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |mother = Sally Archer |father = Henry Archer |relatives = Jeffrey Archer (paternal grandfather) Sarah Archer (paternal grandmother) Sam Beckett (ancestor) |actorsource = Memoryalpha |actor = Scott Bakula |image2 = Jonathan Archer.jpg |caption2 = Jonathan Archer in 2151 }} Jonathan Beckett Archer was a member of the Earth Starfleet and one of the most important figures of the 22nd century. As a captain, he commanded the , Earth's first warp five starship from 2151 to 2161. As Enterprise s commanding officer, Archer's exploits were responsible for the emergence of the United Earth as a key player in interstellar politics. During his ten-year command, he made first contact with dozens of species, including the Klingons, Andorians, Tholians and Suliban. Archer and the Enterprise crew were also responsible for saving Earth from a devastating attack by the Xindi, and helped bring about an end to the so-called Temporal Cold War. His actions as Captain of the Enterprise paved the way for the founding of the United Federation of Planets, of which he eventually became president in the late 2100s. ( ) Overview Early life in 2121.]] Jonathan Archer was born upstate New York on Earth in 2112, the son of warp physicist Henry Archer. He grew up in and around San Francisco. An experienced boy scout, Jonathan "always wanted to join Starfleet." Henry Archer died of Clarke's Disease in 2124, leaving Jonathan to be raised by his mother, Sally. The elder Archer's friend Emory Erickson became a surrogate father to Jonathan. ) Starfleet , observing Starfleet's first warp 2 flight]] Archer joined Starfleet just after the service was chartered, attending flight school in San Francisco. By 2143, he was a commander and test pilot for the NX Program alongside A.G. Robinson. ( ) Archer met Trip Tucker in 2143 while he was with the NX program. The two men would eventually become best friends and Tucker would serve aboard the Enterprise as chief engineer. from her launch until his death, saving Archer's life, in 2161. ( ) In 2147, Archer met and befriended the older Commander Charles Clow over similar interests in Warp Field Theory and Earth's future in exploration. They remained in close contact even after the launch of Enterprise. Archer even signed a letter of recommendation for Charles' son Chris into Starfleet Academy, unbeknownst to the younger Clow. (RPG: ) Around the same time, Archer was in a romantic relationship with Erika Hernandez, later the captain of the . Archer broke off their relationship when he became her commanding officer, but they revived it years later after Hernandez' own promotion in 2154. ( ) ''Enterprise'' in 2151]] In 2150, Archer was selected to command Enterprise, launched in 2151. Their first mission involved returning Klaang to the Klingon homeworld and a disastrous contact with the Suliban. During the first year of the ship's mission, Archer and the Enterprise made first contact with the Andorians. Together they exposed a Vulcan listening post on P'Jem, and Archer gained a grudging, unlikely ally in Shran. ( ) Other early missions included first contacts with the Axanar and Akaali, and additional encounters with the Klingons, Andorians and Tandarans. ( It was also during Archer's first year of command that he encountered the 31st century time traveler Daniels, who repeatedly recruited Archer and his crew to help preserve the timeline from other parties involved in the Temporal Cold War. ( ) In 2152, Archer made a fateful first contact with the Romulan Star Empire at an interstellar minefield, defended a mining colony from Klingons, became involved in another Vulcan-Andorian conflict, and was nearly sent to the penal colony of Canamar. ( ) Later that year, he was captured by the Klingons after lending aid to Rha'daran rebels. Tried on Narendra III, Archer was sentenced imprisonment on Rura Penthe. Rescued by the Enterprise, he was pursued by both the Klingons and bounty hunters, like Skalaar, which marked humanity's first contact with Tellarites. ( ) The Delphic Expanse in 2154]] After Earth was attacked by the Xindi, Archer led the Enterprise into the Delphic Expanse to find the Xindi, and either make peace or destroy their superweapon. The quest took nearly a year, but the mission was successful, also saving the galaxy from the Sphere Builders and bringing an end to the Temporal Cold War. ( ) While in the expanse, Archer and the Enterprise discovered a colony of humans kidnapped from the Ancient West by the Skagarans, and helped make peace between the two peoples. ( ) Homecoming After destroying the Xindi superweapon before it reached Earth, Archer was thrown back in time to an altered 1944, where the Nazis had conquered America, with the help of the Na'kuhl. Aided by his crew, Daniels and Silik, Archer managed to restore the timeline and end the Temporal Cold War. ( ) Months later, Archer became involved in stopping Dr. Arik Soong and his group of Augments, and the threat they posed. The mission took the Enterprise into the Borderland, where they encountered both Orions and Klingons. Archer confronted Soong at Cold Station 12 and pursued the Augments into Klingon space, destroying their vessel and the cryogenically frozen embryos left from the Eugenics Wars. ( ) When the Earth embassy on Vulcan was bombed, killing Admiral Forrest, Archer's friend and commanding officer, Archer and T'Pol investigated the bombing. Their investigation led to encounters with the Syrranites, Archer's melding with Surak's katra, the recovery of the Kir'shara, the dissolution of the Vulcan High Command and, ultimately, the Vulcan Reformation. Archer gained a much deeper insight into Vulcans from holding the katra of Surak in his mind. ( ) Some time later, Archer and the Enterprise rescued Shran and his crew from the destruction of the warship Kumari, ostensibly by Tellarite forces. Archer, however, uncovered a plot by the Romulan Star Empire to destabilize the region by manipulating the local powers into conflict. Once the ruse was discovered, Archer organized a historic combined fleet Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites to seek out the drone ship, marking the first steps toward uniting the four races. ( ) When Dr. Phlox was kidnapped by Klingon agents, Archer, the Enterprise and the Columbia pursued him into Klingon space, where it was discovered that Klingon experiments with the Augment wreckage had created a virus that was wreaking havoc on their genome. Phlox was rescued, but in the process, Klingon DNA was temporarily grafted to Archer's, which helped tp find a cure. ( ) Closer to home, Archer and his crew stopped John Frederick Paxton and Terra Prime from attacking all aliens in and around Earth, along with Starfleet Command as part of their paranoid, xenophobic plans for a "pure" humanity. Following the incident, he was influential resuming negotiations for to form a Coalition of Planets, which would eventually lead to the Federation. ( ) The war Captain Archer and Enterprise played a highly prominent role in the Earth-Romulan War. In addition to being the Captain with the most battle experience, Captain Archer's findings also contributed to United Earth's tactical analysis of the Romulan Empire. In 2156, Captain Archer attended the launching ceremony for the . His good friend, Commander Charles Clow, had been assigned there as executive officer, and the Captain made a consorted effort to see his friend off on his first deep space assignment. Unfortunately, Commander Clow was killed barely a year later due to a random Romulan attack. His death gave new resolve to Archer, who helped lead the epic Battle of Sector 2148 for Starfleet. After that victory, critical intel was gathered which contributed to Earth's major and final victory at the Battle of Cheron. (RPG: ) Later career representation of Archer at the signing of the Federation Charter in 2161]] Archer's command of Enterprise ended in 2161, after which he signed the charter ratifying the Coalition of Planets which would ultimately lead to the formation of the United Federation of Planets. :Given Counselor Troi's line about "this alliance would lead to the Federation," several theories have spread up to explain the apparent discrepancy, including that put forth in the '' .'' Archer went on to serve in the Federation Starfleet, retiring years later after he served as Chief of Staff at Starfleet Command, holding the rank of Admiral. In appreciation for all his service, Archer became an honorary member of the Andorian Imperial Guard in 2164 and Federation Ambassador to Andoria in 2169. He became a Federation Councillor in 2175, and was elected President of the United Federation of Planets in 2184, serving for eight years until 2192. ( ) According to one biography, Archer "...died at his home in upstate New York in the year 2245, exactly one day after attending the christening ceremony of the first Federation Starship Enterprise, NCC-1701". ( graphic) Fanon ''Bring Back Kirk At some point prior to the , Archer is met by Captain James T. Kirk who, having used a Guardian of Forever to visit the ''NX-01, enlists Archer's help in settling the Temporal Cold War in the 24th century. Beamed over to the Enterprise-A, Archer provides his method of unmasking the fleet , allowing Starfleet to find and destroy the base commanded by Silik. Relationships Charles Tucker III Archer met "Trip" Tucker in 2143 and saved his life during an EVA exercise in 2147. They became best friends before their assignment to Enterprise, unswervingly loyal to each other. T'Pol Despite early friction, stemming from T'Pol's view of humanity's "inexperience" and his own distrust of Vulcans, Jonathan Archer came to respect, and later befriend his XO and science officer, even admitting to a romantic attraction between them (which never materialized). Shran After numerous encounters during the early days of Enterprise s mission, Archer and the Andorian Shran developed a mutual respect, which over the years grew into a strong friendship. Charles Clow Similar interests in optimistic ideology and exploration of the cosmos sparked a close friendship between Archer and Commander Charles Clow which continued until the Commander's death in 2157. Not only did they work together, Archer and Clow were brotherly, sharing interesting stories of the NX Test Program, as well as amusing stories of personal functions. Archer even helped Charles' son Chris enter Starfleet Academy, and fought beside his eldest son Matt in the Battle of Cheron. Charles' death hit Archer hard but gave him resolve enough to lead United Earth to victory at the end of the Earth-Romulan War. (RPG: ) Robert April Admiral Archer and Robert April met during a commissioning ceremony for the USS Enterprise. ("Friend or Foe") Others Captain Archer became friends with nearly every one of his senior crew aboard Enterprise, especially with Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather. His mentors were Emory Erickson and Maxwell Forrest. It wounded Archer deeply when Forrest was killed in the embassy bombing on Vulcan. Archer would go on to marry and have several children, literally becoming the grandfather to a new generation of Starfleet officers. His descendants in the 24th century included Valerie Archer and Ben Bartholomew. He was also related to Nick Keller through their shared Beckett family bloodline. ( ) Legacy Even within his own lifetime, Archer became a legend on Earth. After the resolution of the Xindi crisis, dozens of schools were renamed in his honor. ( ) In the 23rd century, historian John Gill hailed Archer as "the greatest explorer of the 22nd century," and two planets were named after the former captain: Archer's Planet in the Gamma Trianguli sector, and Archer IV, the first M-class planet explored by Enterprise. ( graphic) Archer's Comet and the Federation starship were also named for him ( ; ) A building at Starfleet Academy's Command Staff College was named after Jonathan Archer. (Beverly Crusher Investigates: The Death on the Kobayashi Maru) The State University of New York system was renamed Archer University in his honor as one of New York State's most famous natives. There were many campuses in municipalities throughout the state, including Albany, Binghamton, Buffalo and Cortland upstate, and Stony Brook on Long Island. ( : "Nearly a Valediction") Jordan Rudess claimed that he was in fact Jonathan Archer, and indeed many people from earth's past, including Elizabeth II of England, the mathematician Euler and the composer Vivaldi. If this is true then Archer's legacy is much more widely spread, and he was, in fact, a non-corporeal being of great power. (Star Trek: Paradigms: "Sometimes there's rain") Chronology *2112: Born in upstate New York on Earth to Henry and Sally Archer *2124: Henry Archer dies of Clarke's Disease *2143: Along with A.G. Robinson, becomes the first Human to achieve warp 2.5 *2150: Becomes Commanding Officer of the Starship *2151: The Enterprise NX-01 launches **Becomes one of the first Humans to set foot on Qo'noS **Makes first contact with the Suliban **Makes first contact with the Andorians *2152: Begins second year of deep space exploration commanding Enterprise. **Travels to the 31st century and learns that he will become an important part of the formation of the United Federation of Planets **Put on trial on Narendra III by the Klingons *2153: Given the mission to the Delphic Expanse to destroy the Xindi superweapon **Transformed into a Loque'eque **Travelled back in time to the year 2004 ]] *2154: Completes the mission in the Delphic Expanse by destroying the Xindi superweapon **Travels to the mid-20th century **Held the katra of Surak for a short time **Makes first contact with the Organians **Transformed into a Klingon *2155: Attends the opening ceremony of the Coalition of Planets *2161: Final year commanding Enterprise **Helps to rescue the daughter of Shran **Signs the Federation Charter *2169: Becomes Federation Ambassador to Andoria *2175: Serves as Federation Councillor *2184: Is elected Federation President *2192: Steps down as Federation President Category:Ambassadors Category:Humans Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Federation presidents Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century)